Wyatt, a cookie and a demon
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Wyatt is about 2 years old. He has to face a demon. What will he do and how are the cookies involved? Oneshot. Please read and review!


He crept along towards the table. He dived, grabbed it and shimmered out.

A second later Piper walked in to the kitchen carrying Wyatt. She glanced at the table and frowned. "Paige," she called. Paige strolled in smiling.

"Morning," Piper said.

"Hey! You baked some cookies!"

"As you already know,"

"I do?" Paige asked confused.

"Well there's one missing and other than me and Wyatt, you are the only person here."

Paige shrugged. "Well it wasn't me." She gave Wyatt an evil look.

"Don't look at him like that. He was with me."

Paige grinned. "Maybe it was a cookie demon!"

Piper laughed as she picked up Wyatt to put him in the playpen. "Somehow I doubt that."

Paige grabbed her keys off the kitchen table and followed Piper in to the other room.

"You going to work now?" Piper asked as she put Wyatt down.

"Yep. Can't be late again," she headed towards the front door "call me if you need anything." She slammed the door behind her. Piper sighed.

"Just you and me now Wyatt."

Wyatt looked at her before playing with his toys in the playpen. Piper smiled as she watched him play for a few minutes.

Suddenly she heard a crash in the kitchen. She ran in just in time to see an empty plate smash on the floor. She looked around but there was no sign of anyone. She rushed back in to the other room to check on Wyatt.

Wyatt was sat in the playpen still playing. Piper couldn't understand it. After checking the whole house to make sure that there was nothing there she went in to the kitchen to clear up the mess. After clearing up she decided to do some more baking. She did more cookies and left them out to cool.

She went to see Wyatt again. He glanced up before going back to the toys. Piper sat down nearby and watched Wyatt again. She loved days when she could just bake and watch Wyatt and not have anything else to worry about.

After a short rest she went over to Wyatt. She was just about to pick up a toy when she heard a noise from the kitchen.

She went and looked. Again there was nobody there but there was a cookie missing. She was sure that she'd baked twelve and now there were only eleven.

She turned round and went in to the other room. To her surprise someone was in the playpen with Wyatt…and he had a cookie!

She rushed to Wyatt and picked him up. She looked down. A baby was just sat there with the cookie. Wyatt smiled and put his hand out.

"Cookie!"

The cookie orbed in to his hand. Suddenly there was a loud scream followed by crying. The other baby was crying!

Piper was about to go and get another cookie just to stop the baby crying when the other baby shimmered the cookie out of Wyatt's hand and in to his before shimmering out.

"PAIGE!"

Paige orbed in. "What?"

"There's a demon about,"

"What demon? What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes we're fine. What you said earlier wasn't exactly wrong."

Paige looked blankly at Piper.

"The Cookie Demon…remember?"

Paige looked confused "Piper that was just a joke,"

"Well I'm not joking!"

"You mean I was right?"

Piper nodded.

"Oh and one more thing,"

"What?" Paige said slowly.

"He's a baby."

"He's a what?" Paige said in disbelief.

Piper nodded again.

"The Cookie Demon is a baby!"

As if he had heard, the Cookie Demon shimmered in to the playpen.

"Cookie!"

Piper and Paige glanced at each other and then at where the voice came from.

"Baby Cookie Demon?"

"Yep," Piper sighed "any ideas?"

Wyatt orbed out of Pipers arms. Piper looked worried.

"Wyatt…Wyatt…" she called looking around her. A few seconds later orbs were seen in the playpen and Wyatt orbed in.

"Cookies!"

He had two cookies. He passed one to the demon baby and kept the other.

The Cookie Demon smiled before shimmering the other cookie out of Wyatt's hands. Wyatt began to cry.

"My cookies! Me Cookie Demon! My cookies!" the demon baby said and shimmered out.

Piper and Paige stood in surprise at what had just happened. Wyatt began to cry more so Piper picked him up and hugged him.

"Oh sweetie," she sighed "You should never trust a demon…no matter what age and no matter what kind of demon."

Paige nodded in agreement and then she thought of something. She orbed out and then back in a few minutes later.

"Toffee anyone?"

"And what about the Toffee Demon?" Piper joked.

Paige quickly put the toffee away. Piper laughed.

"What? You can never be too sure," Paige smiled before getting a few pieces of toffee out and handing them some to Piper and Wyatt.

Meanwhile in the kitchen a small baby was sitting on the table eating the freshly baked cookies. Another small baby shimmered in next to him.

"Me like toffee…"


End file.
